Akadami
Akadami ''(あかだみ; ''akadami) is the most populous city of the Miyoirito prefecture, and the fifth-most populated city in the country. It is the capital city of the prefecture and the seat of Kurutong Sub-prefecture. It lies north of the Shisui River, which flows on its south-eastern side. It has a population of 2 million, as of 2019. Etymology The word akadami ''is widely acknowledged to come from the Old Kanoshi ''aka ''meaning ''coast or shore and dami, meaning settlement. Some etymologists believe that the original location of Akadami may have been much further west, almost on the coast, however was lost in the 18th century tsunami wave which is said to have affected this area. This theory would not, however, explain the numerous archeological remains which have been discovered in the modern-day outskirts of the city. History Early history Akadami began as a village in the 5th century, though soon became one of the first settlements to switch from hunter-gatherer to agricultural lifestyle. Although there was definitely some farming present before the 7th century, it is clear that the inhabitants were much more concerned with fishing. For almost five hundred years, Akadami stayed relatively the same, until in the 12th century, the Emperor Gouchi deigned to make it his residence for the final years of his life. During this short span of five or six years, Akadami grew in popularity, as Gouchi's loyalists came to pay their respects many months after his death. It is commonly agreed that this marked the beginning of Akadami's transformation into a larger settlement. It is estimated that between 1204 and 1264, the population grew by over 5%. From 1300-1500, Akadami saw a great increase in religiousness and pioty, with an influx of Machi monks making their homes in the northern wards. This influenced the wider society, with numerous temples and shrines being created all over the town, many of which can still be found today. The most famous of these is the Akadami Red Temple (あかだみ否军), into which Emperor Gouchi's tomb was moved in 1534. 20th century In 1907, Yeungrang University was founded in Akadami's western ward, offering higher education for the masses. Although starting off as a small and underfunded institution, it is now one of the most famous and respected universities in the country. In 1908, Akadami absorbed three neighbouring towns (Idaiko, Kanai and Shitashi) into its eastern circuit. After only a few years, the remnants of these settlements (now under the name Akadami-dei-to) devolved to a slum area. In 1998, successful efforts were made to refurbish the region and make it habitable once more; it is no longer considered to be a slum. In 1945, Akadami began its large-scale manufacture of seafood, which was a big leap for the economy and brought much prosperity to the region. In the mid-50s, hundreds canning factories were built around Akadami in designated 'industry pits', bringing a new era of wealth and employment to the town. Unfortunately many of them would be closed around twenty years later due to health and safety risks. In 1957 Akadami's second university, Akadami Institute of Arts and Technology, was established due to a growing demand for higher creative education. On 20th May 1965 at 8:03 AM, the entire city of Akadami was put on hold for two minutes in mourning for the late Emperor Kaizu. This impressive feat was only successfully accomplished by a select few places in the whole country, and the City Council was commended in the national press for their efforts. In 1977, Akadami achieved city status with acknowledgement from the Kayokan government. This resulted in another growth spurt, during which Akadami went through a period of restructure and repair. Almost half of the entire city area was renovated completely, with hundreds of old buildings demolished or fixed up. The infrastructure, which had been shaky previously, was reworked to great success. In 1989, Akadami City Council (あかだみ塁蚕養) helped to fund the building of the first of three ski resorts on the slopes of the Shidomo Mountain Range. The first, known as Akadami Ski Resort, brought in a new wave of tourism for the city which lasted for a number of years until the turn of the millennium. 21st century In 2008, Akadami's first subway system was installed, surprisingly late compared to other major cities in the country. The system, named Akadami Subway Run (あかだみ台愚ろの) connects almost all of the city except for a few out-lying areas. In 2011, a statue of Akadami-born politician Shidomo Rai was erected in the city centre. Geography Akadami lies north of the Shisui River, which serves as the city's main source of water. In terms of location, Akadami sits only five miles from the coast, though it is not really considered to be a 'seaside town'. Akadami has a number of parks, including Gouchi-mayu, Sangtang-mayu and Oyo-mayu. Oyo-mayu is known for being a bird sanctuary, serving as a habitat to many native ducks and waterfowl which tourists can go and watch. Gouchi-mayu, by far Akadami's biggest park, is often used as a meeting ground, festival site and, occasionally, a venue for music concerts. Akadami's closest city is Kokoi, also under Kurutong Sub-prefecture; the two are connected by bus and train. Climate Akadami has a generally cool climate, with mild summers and snowy winters. Actually it is quite rare for any city to have such heavy snowfall during winter; Akadami often has over 6 ft of it every year. Summertime is warm but not humid, while winters can reach sub-zero temperatures. June is the rainy season, as it is for most of the west coast. Economy The tertiary sector dominates most of Akadami's economy. Major industries include retail, tourism and white-collar office work. Akadami is also known for its excellent seafood, which is routinely exported both nationally and globally; most of Kayoko's iconic seafood dishes originated in the Akadami area. Tourism is an additional part of Akadami's economy - because of its rich cultural history, foreigners and Kayokans alike are fascinated by the city and its story. Culture and entertainment Places of interest * The Old Factories (間当) - a tour of the now-abandoned canning factories on the outskirts of Akadami's western wards, built in the 1950s and preserved as buildings of historical and cultural interest. * Akadami Fishing Museum (あかだみ采圉) - a museum dedicated to documenting Akadami's growth from its humble beginnings, filled with interesting relics. * Akadami Red Temple (あかだみ否军) - the most iconic of Akadami's many temples. Named for its unique red brick, the temple is famous for holding the tomb of Emperor Gouchi, who spent his dying years in Akadami in the 12th century. Other interesting religious artifacts are also held there. * The Lantern Market (霊の需) - a night-market held every two weeks in Gata-ro, lit solely by colourful paper lanterns. Streetlights are turned off especially for the event. Hundreds of stalls are set up, selling traditional crafts, street-foods and souvenirs. * Akadami Traditional Bathhouse (あかだみ間永) - a bathhouse preserved from the 1600s. With a relaxing and peaceful atmosphere, it is a popular destination for tourists. Parks and gardens * Gouchi-mayu (ごうち渝) * Sangtang-mayu (さんたん渝) * Oyo-mayu (およ渝) * Haichai-mayu (は鐶渝) * Red Temple Water Gardens (否军瓦渝) * Akadami Botanical Gardens (あかだみ羅渝) * Yeungrang University Public Gardens (ゆんらん食の戎渝) Events/festivals January: the popular winter festival Muyong-minagi (钼身ぎ). The main site is at Gouchi-mayu, however it has also been held at Yeungrang University previously. Participants can enjoy multiple events through the week, including firework displays, fairground nights, traditional dances and more. 'March: '''the annual West Coast Gathering (井洳矢ぎ). A celebration of the history and culture of Miyoirito's west coastal region, mostly focusing on the history of Akadami. Usually, mass dances and singalongs are held using sea-shanties, traditional poetry and old story-songs (会あ). '''April: '''the Akadami Rose Festival (あかだみ就咔). Roses are one of the national flowers of Kayoko, and serve as the main theme for this event. At the festival, people can buy rose-themed merchandise, drink traditional rose-water and enjoy live music. '''July: '''the Akadami Summer Festival (あかだみ明咔). Usually held in various different places throughout the city, it lasts for two weeks (1st-14th of July). Participants celebrate everything that summer brings - good food and drink, warm weather, and general prosperity. Fairs are often held every three days or so. '''August: 'Akadami Shrine Walk (あかだみ聚散). Held on the first week of August and lasting for three or four days. The public is invited to come along on a tour of the multiple shrines that are scattered along the outskirts of Akadami as part of the harvest thanksgiving. '''October: '''the Akadami Harvest Festival (あかだみ沐咔). Very similar in content and length to the Summer Festival. Events include communal feasting, dancing, and costume parades. Cuisine Akadami is famous for its wide range of seafood delicacies, many of which have become national dishes. Some of the most well-known ingredients include: * Octopus * Crab * Lobster * Oysters * Rainbow trout * Sea urchin Akadami's northern ward (Akadami-puo-to) is home to a number of tea breweries, presumably influenced by the large religious communities there. Some breweries will even offer guided meditation or yoga in accompaniment to the drink for an extra charge. Chabai-ro, also known as the Tea District of Akadami, is notoriously filled with hundreds of tea shops selling all kinds of beverages. Transportation Railway transport * Akadami Municipal Subway (あかだみ院唆台愚) * Akadami Fast-Travel Rail (あかだみ対愚鬂) Bus transport * Shiwang Bus Company (しわんぞんし佈) * Idaki Motors (いだきもと) Air travel The city is served by one airport, Akadami Airport. However, the Kokoi Airport is close enough that, hypothetically, an Akadami citizen could travel from there instead. Both airports are connected by fast rail. Additionally, an airport shuttle bus operates all year round, though does not service privately-owned hotels or bed and breakfasts. Education Universities National * Yeungrang University (ゆんらん食) * Akadami Institute of Arts and Technology (あかだみ沢た邸の食) Public * Akadami City University (あかだみの食) * Akadami Medical University (あかだみ洲の食) * North Side University (あかだみ扑臣の食) Private * Akadami University * Akadami University of Science * Miyoisano University * Mashing School of Commerce * Tangkao University * Akadami International University * Shidau Business College * Kurutong Institute of Technology * Shisubai University See also * Tea brewing * Akadami urban dialect * Kokoi